Reunion It Up
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Ty talks to Gunther after months apart. Story better than summary. Tynther/Gy


**Reunion It Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: My first guy/guy story. Enjoy.  
**

After school Ty went to Crusty's and hung out with Deuce. Dina showed up around 5:30pm and deciding he didn't want to be the third wheel Ty left, even though they assured him he was welcome to share a pie with them. He grabbed a few slices as he headed out. He remembered the last time he stayed and shared a pie with the couple. They unintentionally ignored him, making him feel like a third wheel. When they did remember he was there, they tried too hard to include him making him feel bad that they weren't spending their time alone together. He didn't want to be a burden. He was happy his best friend was happy but he on the other hand was not. It's been 2 months, 17 days, 19 hours, 36 minutes, and 41 seconds since he was happy. Give or take a few minutes. He wasn't exactly counting. It was a little after 6pm when he made it to the apartment. Rocky would be home soon. He figured he had a good hour to himself if he was lucky. As he opened the door he heard the voices of CeCe and Tinka. So much for luck. He groaned inwardly as he closed the door. He grabbed a juice from the refrigerator and quietly began to make his way to his room. He stopped when he saw his sister's door open. She must have been waiting for him otherwise she'd be entertaining her guests. He tried to fast walk by the door but got spotted.

'Ty, you're home finally,' Rocky said as she pulled him into the room.

'Look, whatever it is I don't want to know. Mom and dad can't blame me if I don't know.'

'It's nothing like that,' CeCe chimed in. 'We have a surprise for you,' she said with a huge smile which normally meant trouble.

'No thanks. Last time you guys had a surprise for me I nearly lost my eyebrows,' he said remembering them trying to wax his eyebrows.

'You're going to love this one,' Rocky said as she took the pizza box and juice from him. CeCe took his hand and led him to the laptop on the desk where Tinka was sitting.

'Hello Ty, how are you doing today,' Tinka asked as she stood up and offered him the seat. Ty sat and noticed there was a video request waiting from '1LonelyGy'. The spelling of guy made his heart skip a beat but he managed to maintain his composure. He turned around and the three girls were smiling at him and nodding.

'Why?'

'Because, you need to talk to him,' Rocky said.

'I have nothing to say. He broke up with me and then he left.'

'It hurt him to break up with you and leave but he had no choice. He says you have been _goosing_ and dodging him. He just wants to talk,' Tinka said.

'You know you want to,' CeCe sang.

'Fine,' Ty said as he looked at the screen. 'Can I have some privacy?'

The girls complied and quietly left the room and closed the door. Ty mentally prepared himself for what he would see and hear. Gunther. His love. His tormentor. He remembered several nights of them lying in each others arms. He also remembered the way he left. Breaking up with him. Without explaining why or even saying good bye properly. He clicked yes on the video request and the little box transformed into a big box with a golden haired boy on the inside.

'Hello baybee,' Gunther said.

'Sup,' Ty replied trying to sound indifferent.

'How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Ty, I missed you. Aren't you glad to see me? To be speaking with me? We haven't spoken in 2 months, 17 days, 21 hours, 23 minutes, and 55 seconds,' Gunther said looking at his watch. 'Give or take a few minutes or hours I wasn't exactly counting.'

A smile began to spread on Ty's face as he glanced at his own watch. Gunther was a few minutes ahead of his time. He stopped the smile and just looked at him coldly. 'Isn't it really late or early there in the old country? Shouldn't you be going?'

'Did I do something? I know I broke up with you when I left but weren't we friends? Aren't we friends? I was trying to _arrow_ your feelings. Is this the reason you're giving me the _chill_ shoulder?'

Ty was inwardly smiling at his now ex boyfriend's use of the English language. 'Yes, I'm giving you the cold shoulder. In trying to spare my feelings; you hurt them, and me. I never got to,' tears were now blurring his vision but he continued on. 'I never got to say goodbye. You broke up with me the night you left. I had to find out from Tinka that you were gone. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? You said you loved me but you couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. You've been gone for nearly three months with no idea when you're returning. I have to see your sister almost everyday and it pains me to be around her because she reminds me of you. That's why I been avoiding you and that's why I don't want to talk to you.'

'Ty, I'm sorry.'

'Yea, so am I. Look I gotta go. I got plans tonight and I can't be late,' he lied wanting to get off the video chat before he broke down further.

'I understand. I still love you,' Gunther said his eyes shimmering.

He wanted to tell Gunther he still loved him too and was waiting for him to return but what came out of his mouth was 'Yea, ok. Peace,' before he ended the chat and signed out of Skype. He sat staring at the log in screen lost in his thoughts until he heard the bedroom door open. He wiped away his tears, stood up, and cleared his throat. He turned around and saw his sister standing there.

'Are you ok,' Rocky asked.

'Yea, I'm fine,' Ty replied.

'It's ok if you're not. He was a big part of your life. You guys were together for 5 months before he left. I know how you feel about him,' she said as she closed the distance and put an arm on his shoulder.

'I'm fine, really. Thanks for that unexpected surprise,' he said as he hugged her. 'I'll get out of your hair now so you and your friends can get back to doing each others nails.'

'Actually, we're staying at CeCe's tonight. They're downstairs waiting for me. I just came back upstairs to get my pajamas. I could cancel and we could watch a movie.'

'No. Go be with the ones you love while they're still here. I'll be fine.'

Rocky rummaged through her dresser and got out her pajamas. She hugged Ty and headed out. He heard the front door close and the dam behind his eyes opened. He cried as he stared at the Skype login. 'I miss you and I want you here. I should have said something but I'm just so angry at you,' he said. After about ten minutes of crying he once again wiped his tears, grabbed his pizza and juice and headed to his room. He opened his door and dropped the pizza and juice when he saw the same blonde haired boy he had spoken to not half an hour ago sitting on his bed.

'Gunther?,' he asked disbelievingly.

'Hello baybee,' Gunther replied as he got up.

'How did...? When did...?,' Ty tried to ask but nothing came out. He was too stunned.

'I arrived yesterday. I wanted to surprise you so I asked your sister to set up the fake video chat. If you were observant you would have noticed I was in your room.'

'I was too upset. I'm still upset. The way you left.'

'I know and I'm sorry but I was thinking about you. I didn't know how long I was going to be gone. My father was really upset when he found out about us. I thought it'd be easier on you if we just broke up. But I never stopped thinking about you or our time together.'

'It wasn't easier on me. It was harder.'

'I'm here now,' Gunther said as he crossed the room.

'For how long?'

'As long as you'll have me. The day after tomorrow no one can tell me what to do.'

Ty mentally went through the days. Today was Thursday and the day after tomorrow was Saturday. 'You'll be 18.'

'And we can be together. If you'll have me,' he said as he closed the final few steps until he was a few feet from him.

'Of course I want to be with you. I never stopped wanting to be with you,' Ty said as he wrapped an arm around Gunther's waist and pulled him close. 'I understand why you did what you did. I appreciate the fact that you were thinking of me and my feelings but next time let me worry about me and my feelings ok.'

'Hopefully there won't be a next time,' Gunther said as his lips made contact with Ty's.

**End. Review.**


End file.
